Behind The Smiles
by Yaten-chan
Summary: Uh, one of those fics where they tell what happens behind the scenes...mines just a bit awry though soo.....


**Beyond The Smiles**

**By: Jubie-chan Those of you who're confused, take a look at my profile>**

**Feedback: CherryBlossomFairy89@msn.com, YatenChan1289@aol.com, & MagicKitty89@cs.com...**

**Author's Notes: Well, look at that. I managed to come up with yet another story, and yet, I can't seem to come up with anything for my other stories, and yet, my mind is almost brimming with ideas, and yet another yet... Ah, you'd have to read Two Gentlemen of Verona by The Bard himself to understand what I just said for it's joke meaning...uh, are you cross-eyed now? Iie? Oh, too bad....Well, plenty of other authors have done a fic like this, and I thought it was time for me to add my two cents to the pot, sooo....On an aside note, I really need to brush up on my sarcasm so I'm up to my ears in MSTs I found online...If you do not know what a MST is, call a physician immediately, and once they turn you away saying you're insane, go search for a SailorMoon MST or something of that sort. Meggy-chan, Holly-chan and I were wondering....could you let US revise your stories rather than pretending that you have a spellcheck that you actually USE, something quite unheard of it seems...no offense meant...**

**A.N.>**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

**Jubie-chan: Nakuru, what did you do with Suppi?**

**Nakuru: Nothing, Jubie. ::looks too innocent::**

**Holly-chan: ::runs in muttering something about 48 pages:: ::turns to Jubie:: I'll tell you where your beloved muse is, but only if I get SUGAR!!**

**Jubie-chan: O.O;; Uh, Holly-chan, I don't think you need any sugar...**

**Meggy-chan: ::runs in at this moment muttering about spellcheckers, then turns to Jubie as well:: DON'T give her sugar, whatever you do, never give Holly sugar...Suppi is-**

**Holly-chan: SSSHHHH!!!!**

**Jubie-chan: ::raises an eyebrow::**

**Suppi-chan: ::appears on Jubie's shoulder and smiles at Holly and Nakuru's dissapointed looks:: I think they need to be pushed back to wherever they came from...**

**Jubie-chan: Ne, sayoonara Holly, Meggy, and Nakuru....::glows blackish-silver and they dissapear with wide eyes::**

**Suppi-chan: Onward-ho!**   
**********************************************   
**Beyond The Smiles**   
**********************************************

** Daidouji Tomoyo sighed silently and twirled the baton perfectly again. She had been doing this scene for HOURS and she was just about ready to scream. She glanced over at the two partners in crime Jubie-chan and Suppi-chan Suppi is on my shoulder, of course! > watching her carefully. A familar grimace formed itself on Jubie's face, and Tomoyo inwardly cringed at what was undoubtedly going to be a long lecture.**

** But, all Jubie did was sigh and wave her hand for Tomoyo to stop.**   
************************ I'm terribly sorry, but my fic has a little dandruff problem, please excuse it>**

** I looked, felt, and generally all-around was: totally stressed. Sleep hadn't come easy since I had taken the job as director for Cardcaptor Sakura: Season 3 Uh, it was all I could come up with...> and I was now fully understanding why the previous director had quit. It was a little strange, but it was like some force making me find something terribly, disgustingly wrong with every single scene we had shot so far, and the actors were starting to develop frayed nerves because of my constant ranting. They weren't alone; I was starting to get annoyed with myself too.**

** Head now in my hands, I motioned Tomoyo over to where I was sitting, and explained to her what it was this time.**

** "Tomoyo, I understand you're about to murder me slowly and painfully, but I just wondered if you would try to look like you're consentrating hard on twirling that goddess-forsaken baton, otherwise it'll make the next scene seem pretty pointless, seeing as that's the only reason it's there: to improve the charachter's twirling by asking Sakura-chan for help." I said. She looked not as though she was frustrated, but as though she was curious at something.**

** "But, other than that, the scene looked good, and I think this calls for something we all need: a break." At this, she looked surprised, then smiled happily and reached down to hug me. Of course, this being me we're talking about, I didn't hug her back, but playfully swatted her towards the direction of the other cast members. And her being Tomoyo, she happily went, smiles all the way.**

** I pulled Suppi into my hands and decided he should go talk to Eriol for a while. The poor thing had been on my shoulder all day, waiting for his scenes. Why he didn't stay with Eriol to wait in the first place is beyond me, though.**

** "Suppi, go on, go be with the others for a while. I need to think for a bit, okay?"**

** "But Jubie-chan-"**

** I gave him a look and he flew off towards the others. It wasn't as though I didn't want him there, it was just that I needed to think without having him there all the time. You know, not wanting to have a presence hovering over you, even if he didn't mean to be a bother.**

** I stared off into a point invisible to the rest of them and started to think about what I was going to do about this stupid force making me find things wrong with everything. It had seemed that it only happened when I was in the building we had our shoots in, but not anywhere else. I had considered the thought that one of the cast was trying to sabatoge them, but it hadn't jumped out at me like a soulution usually does, and I ignored it. Of course, that didn't put the thought of magic out of my mind. Someone perhaps from the Li clan wanted this show over so Sayoran could come home, once and for all.**

** I shuddered whenever I thought about the hell it had been to get Sayoran away from them. They were physically and magically keeping him there with all their might, but luckily, Eriol, Sakura, Kero, and the rest of the magic users were wiling to help. I couldn't possibly imagine what we have done if we couldn't have retrived him.**

** I shuddered again, this time trying to will myself not to go search for Clamp-sama and go bash their heads in. They couldn't have known that this would happen. Although sometimes I did wonder if their claim to not having magic was true...**

** I glanced over at the actors, and was suprised to find them staring at me. Tomoyo was looking with a curious determined feature on her face, Sakura with one of sympathy, Sayoran with a regular scowl, and Eriol with an unreadable look, just as always. I never could understand him anyway.**

** I looked at my watch and lifted myself gracefully from the chair that had been my prison for two and a half hours , fully taking the time to stretch stiffly. I took a quick glance around me and decided the best option for pure silence would either be the restroom or the balcony outside. I cringed, remembering what noise there had been when I instead opted for the restroom, and headed outside to enjoy some fresh air.**

** The actors tensed as I passed them, ready for anything I might throw at them, but did not expect my offer.**

** "Alright silly magic people, you get a longer break. I'll see you in, oh, an hour?" I said with a tiny smirk at the reaction I was sure to get. I turned and walked from their group while a stunned silence desended over them. Then they got over the initial shock and gave a cheer, and I walked, satisfied, outside onto the balcony.**   
*********************************************   
**End Notes: Wow! ::looks at her notebook with wide eyes:: I'm actually giving this kind of fic a plot...I must be sick...or something....::looks to the readers again and sighs:: Well, Chapter One, finito! Chapter Two, something I haven't contemplated quite yet...>.;;; Oh, well.....C&C is always welcome. You can send flames if you like, but I'll probably ignore them....^^ This is Jubie-chan, signing off!**   
**^_____________________________________^ wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide smile! ^^;;;;;;; >**


End file.
